GameDev
Game Theme Shade: Use this for keeping up with the development of the MMR game world. Espio: If you've got ideas that haven't been discussed yet, you can post those to the Game Development board of the mush (board 8). As for here, feel free to take a crack at turning bullet points into paragraphs and tidying things up into proper English. Otherwise slap up an attempt and preface "Tentatively ():" or a similar format. ---- History Notes *The history we're loosely working on goes: Light and Wily make Robot Masters, Wily steals Robot Masters, Wily makes RM army, Wily nearly conquers the world with a robot army that the standing armies of the world cannot match, Light Labs/Cain/whoever makes Reploids, Repliforce is formed, Repliforce beats Wily back, Suddenly Virus, half of Repliforce becomes Mavericks, Mavericks attack, Hunters are formed, Wily army salvages itself and recovers during the chaos. Shortly after we'll probably form Neo Arcadia as humanity going 'wtf robots'. - Shade The timeline lives here: http://22xx.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline World Detail Notes North America *Netopia (Canada) *Fortress Alamo (United States) *Able City (Former New York, USA) *Neo Arcadia (Mexico) Central America *Aztlan South America *Barrios *Amazonia *Nanska *Atacama Base Pacific *Giga City *Gyre Island Atlantic *KA-222 Indian *Dopplertown Arctic *X-Hunter Base *Svalbard Island *North Pole Island Europe *Darkland *Krieg Gesseri Asia *Chinese Mining Station *Cossack Lab *Sharo Force Metal Mine *Megatropolis Southeast Asia *Sukhothai Faction Roster Civilian http://22xx.wikia.com/wiki/Civilians Independent Independents are anyone unaligned to the other major factions and yet who isn't peaceful and/or passive enough to simply be a Civilian. This usually includes vigilantes, criminals, and organizations of both which haven't reached faction level yet. Criminals Self-explanatory; anyone in Criminals is a criminal. Rogues Rogues encompass any independents who are truly independent and hold no allegiance to any factions or organizations. Generally, this includes individuals and groups up to the team level. Neo Arcadia Neo Arcadia's loyal, lawful military and civilian staffs. Resistance Neo Arcadia's non-loyal, unlawful military and civilian staffs. Red Alert Syndicate Repliforce Hunters Maverick Wily Army Organizations WRA (World Robot Alliance) Repliforce http://22xx.wikia.com/wiki/Repliforce Syndicate QH/Moriarty Ideas: International alliance of regional and global criminal groups that merged to reduce competition and pool resources for mutual profit. Syndicate(working title?) members come from all races, nationalities, and ages with one thing in common: they've risen above common criminals to a position of regional importance. The founding members and many new members are self-made while others are picked by the Syndicate to stablize a new territory under their control, receiving funding and in some cases direct support to aid their conquest and then becoming Syndicate members once their control is established. Involvement with the Syndicate can be loose or involved depending on how much a member choses to take (and pay for) Syndicate resources for their uses, but a strict non-compete policy applies between members. Any member who attacks another Syndicate member or their holdings forfeits their membership and becomes an enemy of the Syndicate, and is almost always found dead shortly afterwards. The exception to this is when a conflict has first been brought to the rest of the Syndicate and a member is given sanction to dispose of another member and seize his holdings. In the event a member needs to be "disciplined", an unrelated member is placed in charge (e.g. a German member deals with an Englishman, Canadian deals with American) to ensure they have no interests beyond getting the job done. Membership into the Syndicate is not limited by craft, only scale and international benefit. Drug dealers, mercenaries, information brokers, human traffickers, and virtually any other kind of profitable criminal profession can be found within the Syndicate. In exchange for membership and Syndicate resources, members are expected to provide local sanctuary to other members and open their region to economic trade but officially a member only agrees to the non-compete policy in exchange for the same. Members who make no use of Syndicate resources are generally allowed to keep closed borders (although by its nature the Syndicate will often replace stingy members with those with more profitable views). Wily Army The Wily Army is a faction of Robot Masters led by Dr. Albert Wily, co-creator of the species. It consists of a collection of his own creations, as well as Robot Masters stolen from other manufacturers fitted with a "Wily Chip" — a device that overrides the victim's personality programming to ensure complete loyalty. Also counted among its ranks, however, are a handful of Pseudoroids — drones that were "uplifted" with Robot Master cores. Years ago, Dr. Wily co-invented the Robot Master with Dr. Thomas Light, a fellow roboticist, but failed to get recognition for it. Not long after, he witnessed his robots being treated like livestock instead of people. In response, he stole six of the earliest Robot Masters ever made, and built an army of them to punish humanity. The Wily Army proceeded to blaze a path of vengeance through the whole planet, the standing armies of the world hopelessly outmatched. The formation of Robopol, the world's first robot police force, would slow their ascent. This lasted until Wily sent a wave of 19 robots, comprised of 16 Pseudoroids, and three new robots whose combined might was unlike any other. These robots sent Robopol into a defensive war, using scorched earth tactics and sacrificing regions in calculated moves to prolong the war. It was only when the Repliforce was formed, one year later, that the Wily Army was beaten back. Such was the power of Repliforce that it took half its personnel falling prey to the onset of the Maverick Virus, a year and a half later, for the Wily Army to even begin to make a comeback. Having rebuilt itself over the next three and a half years, the Wily Army continues to be a threat to this day, with the Repliforce remaining their greatest foe. At first, one may not think this to be the case. The Wily Army has, by far, the loosest command structure of all four factions. The only firm aspect is that Dr. Wily is the supreme commander of the army, whose orders /must/ be followed; if a group of his Robot Masters are ordered to conquer a city, then conquer a city they will. Beyond that, it is left up to his robots to police themselves, and to accomplish his orders whichever way suits them as long as they /do/ get accomplished. The atmosphere is largely informal, and rowdy behavior — including pranks, and down to hazing rituals on recently Wily Chipped robots — is tolerated as long as it does not directly hamper the war effort. Acts such as, say, destroying Wily property, or wasting resources on raiding liquor stores, is grounds for immediate reprogramming. The Army may appear to be loose-knit, but in reality, they are a force to be reckoned with, ready to fight together at Wily's beck and call. Whenever they meet on the battlefield, its enemies remind themselves that under his ostentatious behavior and dress, Wily is an intelligent, cunning man; and until the advent of the Repliforce, his creations brought the world's militaries to their knees. Hunters http://22xx.wikia.com/wiki/Maverick_Hunters Repliforce http://22xx.wikia.com/wiki/Repliforce Mavericks http://22xx.wikia.com/wiki/Mavericks_(Faction) Race Notes Humans See: Humans Cyborgs See: Cyborgs Of note: military grade cybernetics, armor or weapons, are as restricted as other military-grade hardware. A civilian cannot expect to get cybernetics that rival a military reploid without going through illegal channels or making heavy modifications. Robot Masters Espio: Robot_Master should still be accurate, however the Limited Lifespan Law may not exist(?). Reploids Espio: Reploids should still be accurate, again adapted to the current timeline. Cain is still the primary creator of reploids, but he achieved this (still with X's help) with WRA funding in the early 21st century (see above timeline). Humanoids See: Humanoids Carbons See: Humanoids : Stardroid technology. The result of an initial merger between a human and biometal. Physically identical to humanoids, but where as humanoids result from Neo Arcadian technology and are made or born, carbons result from Stardroid intervention. Stardroids and constellation droids can empower humans with a biometal that fuses with them, creating a powerful robotic avatar. Good stardroids prefer this to be a voluntary process on the human's part and consequentially carbons with stardroid biometals can merge at will. Constellation droids force the merger instead, taking control of and merging their host at will, an experience during which the host normally blacks out. Constellation droids cannot control their unmerged host, but since they can force a merge and control the merged form, this is of little help. Constellation droid biometals cannot voluntarily be merged with by the host unless the constellation droid also consents. Reavers Espio: Ancient stardroid carbons. Functionally identical to modern carbons and humanoids. Stardroids/EMians Espio: For sake of continuity, Star Force EMians are now robotic and obey the same laws of physics as Classic series Stardroids. They still retain the trait of possessing or merging with (formerly) human hosts to enact their will on Earth. At present Stardroid interference (or mere existance) is not public knowledge. As far as the world knows, aliens still don't exist. Stardroids themselves largely follow canon; they're a race (in reality races) of alien robots with substantial power. Due to galactic peacekeeping forces (e.g. Duo) events such as whole sale alien invasions have yet to occur and Stardroids both malicious and well intentioned will generally act through an intermediary rather than involve themselves directly in Earthly affairs. Semantically, stardroids specifically refer to "good" stardroids while "evil" ones are known as constellation droids. Analogously, AMians are members of the stardroid subspecies while FMians are constellation droids. Reploid vs RM - Differences and individual values Espio: Should be established from the reploid and RM pages. If unclear, ask and more will be added. Technology Notes Cross fusion/PETs Coming soon. See the in-game Lexicon for current news. Wave changing/Hunters, Mega merging/Biometals Espio: These technologies are the same and merely a semantic difference. VG Hunters, Star Carriers, et cetera do not exist at all. Instead, Stardroids give stardroid biometals to their avatars which (thanks to Neo Arcadia's reverse engineering) are effectively identical to Neo Arcadian biometals. Both biometal types can merge with their matched carbon/humanoid (again a semantic difference) to create a hybrid being which is the physical equal of a reploid. As noted above, Neo Arcadian and "good" Stardroid biometals can be merged with at will while the biometals of constellation droids merge with their match at the constellation droid's will alone, in the process supplanting the host's consciousness. Energen - What is it? Espio: Energen is a high-energy mined resource that turns into "depleted energen" after use. Because of its record-setting energy and power densities, it is used as the power source for robot masters, reploids, cars, and other large machines. Deplected energen can be recharged with electricity for less than mining more. Machines that run on energen plug in to refuel, but the process is slow and generally takes several hours even using specially-wired terminals. Robots can plug in and enter a power-saving mode (sleep) to charge over long times (overnight). Robots with high energy outputs (combat, some industrial) or models who work in remote locations can also consume energen directly to replace their generator contents. In such cases, the spent energen is periodically removed from the robot and recharged elsewhere. Character Use Notes Scene-use NPCs Accounts - Login character + sheet data of charcters played Category:News Files